Blessed
by Colonel Sho
Summary: The View From the Mirror ~ Ian Irvine: Karan and Llian camp under the stars after their escape from the Aachim and Shazmak.


Blessed.  
  
  
Llian sat upon the barren hilltop, gazing past the twinkling stars. Behind him Karan slept peacefully. He sighed and picked up his notebook and pencil, starring down onto the rapid moving River Garr before returning back to their small but serving camp.  
He placed his things in his sack and stamped out what was left of the burning embers. Llian stripped down top his trousers and slipped under the covers next to Karan. He settled down and turned on his side wrapping a single bruised arm around Karan's now tiny waist. It startled him at how thin she had become. Both he and Karan had lost any excess weight but Karan felt ill under his gentle touch.  
"So beautiful aren't they?"  
Llian reopened his eyes and looked over Karan's head out into the forest.  
  
"No."  
  
She turned on her back, Llian's arm now resting on her rumbling stomach.  
  
"The stars."  
  
She said looking directly up. Llian gazed upon her for a moment; her soft skin glowing in the radiantly under the starlight, her eyes dancing to the song of the moon.  
  
"The stars, Llian."  
  
She saw him looking at her as though he were seeing her in a different light - in truth he was, Karan rarely took a verbal interest in nature. Karan moved her eyes back to the night sky, knowing that Llian's would follow. He eased himself up on one elbow.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Came his reply. Karan frowned and smiled at the same time; for a man who was never shot of things to say - as it was his training to be so - Llian surprised her when he used one word answers, especially when he was looking at something he could describe so wonderfully. When he spoke Llian's passion and enthusiasm was often transported into the hearts, souls and very minds (as Karan had discovered earlier that winter) of his audience. Llian could always pick the best words to describe, moving the audience so that they could feel what he was seeing through his trained eye.  
At Karan's silence, Llian turned his face away from the ever-changing heaven back to Karan's slender form lying under him. He saw her looking up at him with usual mischievous twinkle in her eye.  
  
"What?"  
  
He asked softly, expecting her to say he had something in his teeth by the amused _expression on her place face. She folded her arms behind her head.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
She said grinning broadly. Llian frowned then shrugged, rolling down on to his back beside Karan. Karan turned to look at him, placing a frail hand on his chest.  
  
"Llian."  
  
"Mnn."  
  
He mumbled, lying on his back, eyes closed.  
  
"How long have you written in a journal?"  
  
Llian creased his brows together.  
  
"Erm ... since I was old enough to string sentences together."  
  
Karan raised her eyebrows in surprise.  
  
"That long!"  
  
Llian nodded.  
  
"Woah."  
  
She blinked, astonished.  
  
"Long time."  
  
Llian sighed.  
  
Silence descended and Karan her head to his broad shoulder.  
  
"You?"  
  
She felt his chest heave up and down as he breathed beneath her delicate touch.  
  
"Me?"  
  
She asked absentmindedly.  
  
"Me. Yes you!"  
  
They both smiled and Llian felt Karan's breathe on his neck coming out in short, fast giggles. Karan collected herself.  
  
"About ten years now, I started when my father was killed."  
  
She spoke without emotion, the memory to bitter to think about. She snuggled into his shoulder.  
  
"You know that 'time heal's malarkey? Its lies."  
  
She blinked and a tear tumbled onto Llian's bare shoulder, her hand fisted against his chest. Llian took a deep breath and wrapped his arm back around her waist, keeping her close.  
  
"I know."  
  
He said, softly kissing her hair. Karan's hand relaxed and stroked the think matt of hair on his chest.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
She cleared her throat and Llian was puzzled.  
  
"Sorry? Why?"  
  
Karan moved her head to his firm body.  
  
"First I burden you with my own quest and then I used you as an emotional punch bag."  
  
She sniffled. Karan had been cold towards Llian at the beginning, but he had never blamed her for her actions.  
  
"That wasn't your fault. I'd have been the same had I been in your position. I wouldn't wish this upon my worst enemy for they would surely crumble under what was required."  
  
He paused, drawing her near.  
  
"But you, Karan, your still here after all you've been through. Karan you're of the strongest character there could be; brave, courageous and determined. Your allowed to chew my head off ... once in a while."  
  
He cocked his head.  
  
"Besides, I probably deserve it."  
  
He grinned, thinking back to all the troubles he had put Karan in.  
Never in her life had Karan heard such meaningful words. She smiled, genuine tears welling in her green eyes. Llian shrugged.  
  
"My mother always said that I could test the patience of a saint, God only knows your no saint, Karan but in my eyes your as close to one. I'm truly blessed to know you."  
  
His words were so heartfelt that Karan was struck dumb.  
Llian Closed his eyes again and shortly drifted into an undisturbed slumber.  
  
"No, Llian, I'm the blessed one."  
  
She said, kissing his collarbone and resting her heavy eyes once again. At that moment a single tiny, crystal tear fell down her cheek; Karan smiled and wondered how she would ever cope without him.  
  
  
  
Colonel Sho. 


End file.
